


Gym Session

by jadedreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hot and Sweaty, M/M, Smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreamer/pseuds/jadedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hates working out but something about having Liam in the gym with him inspires him to get hot and sweaty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Session

Zayn couldn’t do another single sit up. He had no idea how Liam did this ever day. He was all sweaty and gross but damn if Liam didn’t look good. Liam’s body was getting bigger and Zayn loved it. But working out himself wasn’t something he enjoyed.  He could imagine having that big body wrapped around him at night. Zayn sat there sweat dripping down his face pulling hard on the water bottle to get enough liquids but with the way Liam kept pulling himself up like that. Make his back muscles ripple with every pull and his biceps bunch and he makes that scrunched face as he reached the top was making Zayn more thirsty than the actual workout.   
Only for Liam would Zayn be caught dead in the gym. He sat there his lanky legs stretched out in front of him and his breathing rough. His abs hurt. Liam had moved on to jump rope when he walked over and crouched down in front of Zayn smiling.   


“You did good” Liam wiped the sweat off his brow

“That shit hurt Li” Zayn pouted as watch the sweat drip down his chest  


“That’s the point ” Liam chuckled  


“I don’t like it” Zayn leaned forward and kissed Liam’s nose.   


“It’ll be worth it. I promise.” Liam kissed him back. Trying to get up Zayn grabbed on the towel he had around his neck. Gently pulling him down. Liam lost his balance and stumbled into his lap. Zayn eyes went dark as Liam smirked.

“Zayn” Liam warned

“Hmm” Zayn replied as he gently placed a kiss on Liam’s birthmark.   


Liam moaned low. “We have ten more minutes”

“Uh huh” Zayn kept kissing his neck  


“Zayn I need to get some cardio in” Liam breath grew shorter  


“I know. I do too”  


Zayn continued to nibbling up his neck spending a little more time in his sweet spot right below his ear. Sending shivers down his spine. Liam slowly started to rock his hips. Zayn groaned into his neck as he pushed his hips to meet Liam firm ass. Nibbling carefully alongside his jaw. Liam tried to stop but Zayn knew all the little spots to apply pressure to keep Liam where he was.   


Liam was thankful that it was a private gym and only others on their floor could get access to it but still. They had to be done and ready for an interview in 30. Anyone could walk in. Liam tried to pull away   


“Zayn” Liam moaned

Zayn pulled back and looked at him. Liam’s lips were plump from biting them.   
He smirked, placing his hand on his his and lifting him off his lap and setting him down next to him.  


“You’re right.” Zayn said getting up.

Liam sat there, shocked and pissed that Zayn stopped. He wasn’t serious about it, he just wanted him to do it quickly.   


“Why are you pouting” Zayn asked crouched in front of him

Liam tried to steal a kiss but Zayn pulled back. Liam tried again but Zayn pulled back. Zayn just smirked at him. Liam rolled his eyes and went to get up but at the last minute tackled Zayn down onto the mat. Holding down his hands down, Liam decided to pick up where Zayn left off.   


Zayn smirked and every time Liam tried to kiss him. He’s turn his head or pull his lips into his mouth. Liam whined trying to get a taste of Zayn’s lip. Liam  pulled Zayn wrist together and held them down with one hand while he gripped his jaw to keep Zayn from turning his head.   


He stared into those beautiful brown eyes. They twinkled and Liam got even more upset because Liam knew that look. Zayn was doing this on purpose and he was trying to keep from laughing. Well two can play that game.   


Pressing a rough kiss to his lips, allowing himself a second to enjoy the taste of his lips. He pulled back and moved himself up Zayn’s chest.   


“Open up for daddy” Liam commands. Pulling his gym shorts down.  


Zayn eyes go dark instantly, biting his lips, his breathing becoming uneven. Liam pulls himself out, already hard but he doesn’t allow Zayn to taste him. He strokes himself slowly watching Zayn follow his hand. Licking his lip, Zayn tried to raise his head to taste the precum that beaded. Liam beat him to it spreading it slowly over his tip.

“Do you want a taste?” Liam asked his voice rough with need. Zayn pulls free of his hold and takes him deep. Liam hissed as he watched Zayn cheeked hollow.   


There was nothing better than having Zayn’s hot mouth suck Liam right. Zayn started to use his tongue , making it hard for Liam to focus or even see straight. Liam wasn’t gonna last much longer if Zayn kept this up. Plus this would be over before it even got started.  Zayn was too lost in the tasting Liam.   


“Fuck Zayn” Liam moaned slowly starting to fuck those beautiful lips.   


Zayn relaxed his jaw to allow Liam to go deeper. Humming when Liam started to hit the back of his throw. Liam thrust grew quicker, Zayn running his hands up Liam’s back, encouraging him to continue his assault on his mouth. Zayn loved watching Liam like this. Sweat dripped down his chest, his neck straining  as his head went back. Liam’s grip on Zayn’s hair was strong but he didn’t care. Liam was close to cumming. Zayn pulled his lips back gently allowing his teeth to grazed Liam’s sensitive skin as he pulled out. Flicking his tongue around Liam’s tip as he took him deep again. Liam scent consuming Zayn as he grow hard.    


“Zayn”   


Hot liquid coated the back of Zayn’s throat and he swallowed every bit. Liam hoovering over him but Zayn kept sucking him until he got every bit. Liam twitching because he was too sensitive and completely drained to stop him. Liam rolled off, his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathe.   


Now this was a workout Zayn wouldn’t mind doing more often. Running his tongue along the seams of Liam’s lips Zayn captured his lips in a soft hold. Tasting the red Gatorade he had been drinking and sweat. Liam deepened the kiss grabbing on to the back of Zayn’s head. Zayn groaned and allowed it for a moment. Liam’s hands finding its way into Zayn’s shorts stroking him slowly.  


“Fuck” Zayn moaned into his mouth

“I plan on it” Liam whispered, placing gentle kissed down Zayn’s body while still stroking him

“Liam” Zayn groaned   


**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 2 since it ended so suddenly....let me know if you want it.


End file.
